heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-10-03. Getting to know you - the AR picture thread..., by Cool
Cool, 10/3/2006 4:41 AM : I thought this would be a good idea, to keep activity levels up. I remember at Kim's HA! Forum there was a thread where people would post a picture of themselves and their age, just so we could get a glimpse at all the fans out there all over the world. I was also thinking including a picture of your computer workspace, so we can all see where you do your "important" Arnold's Room message board posting. ;) *he-he*. No one has to do this, but I thought it would be fun. I'm setting a bad example, as I don't have a digital camera and have no scanner. But I'm 21, the pictures on my bio page were taken January 2006 (I don't age that fast people :)), and my computer nook is...nooky? Well, it’s clean and organized, with a small 22 year old wood grain dial TV right above my monitor on a shelf, and then above the TV a VCR on another shelf. It’s a pretty cool computer unit, and I have a small subwoofer on the floor behind it all with black Logitech speakers. Kik azz. If I ever get a scanner, I’ll attach pictures. So, who's gonna step it up and reply? :) Random note: Tripping the Rift is my new favorite adult cartoon, freakin great comedy! Stephen ---- epicpiefight7, 10/19/2006 1:58 AM : Hi everyone. This is my first post here. This picture was taken about mid-September, so it's pretty recent. My name's Chris. I'm 20 years old (about to be 21 in a little less than month). I discovered this site about a week before the chat, and I've been checking out the board and the site in general pretty frequently since. In the last month, I've really been recharged with a love of Arnold. Anyway, I've been busy with a lot of schoolwork recently, but when that's all done - hopefully by the end of the month - I have a few Hey Arnold! related artistic (and yes, artistic includes literary) projects that I really want to get cracking on... ---- Sent: 10/19/2006 2:09 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Sillmyril, 10/28/2006 7:48 PM :Hi everyone :) I finally got the nerve to fill in (almost completely) my member profile. You can even get the age from the "About Me" at the bottom. (promise not hurt youself laughing). Since my stroke (10 years on now) I just don't take pic's of myself. I can't bear it. Let's just say the photo I posted in my profile IS me but from long long ago in a galaxy far far away. (Stratford On Avon, England, 1987) As to age: I was 19 DAYS old when Craig. B. was born. I think dirt was invented when I was about 5 yrs. (mudpies were ALL the RAGE after that). ---- iluvarnld, 10/30/2006 2:47 AM :My webcam is failing like hell right now, would it be better to just provide a Myspace link instead? XD Or a hosted one anyway. http://myspace-842.vo.llnwd.net/00150/24/88/150268842_m.gif Hope it doesn't pagestretch. ): ---- Jennerz8, 10/30/2006 4:24 AM :Hi, all! My name is Jennifer. I am 21 years old (will be 22 in four months;; you can check my profile - http://boxovapor.spaces.live.com/PersonalSpace.aspx? _c01_memberprofiletile=showdefault&_c=memberprofiletile - for more information also), and I am a full-time college student majoring in Computer Information Systems. I am a very busy student most of the time, so you probably won't be seeing much of me around here. And if I say I'll do something - don't take it as a promise, just take it as a possibility since I may end up too busy to do anything at all except the necessities. I also seem to be ignored around here quite often. I wonder why that is... Anyway, I have been a dedicated HA! fanatic ever since I first seen the show 5 years ago. "Helga's Show," the first episode I seen, is the episode that got me hooked on this show and I have been -obsessed- with it ever since. I'm having to use img src links for the photos, uploading them from my documents isn't working for some reason...it might not work, so if it doesn't, just copy the URL from the img src code and enter it in the Address bar or click on it if it actually becomes clickable. The below photo was taken near the end of June of this year. All that has changed is the length of my hair. I got it cut in April - it grows pretty fast. I plan on taking another snapshot that is more recent, but if I do I will have to post it later. The cat in the picture is named Prudence Raven Piper Maru Phoebe Dandelion Paige. Yes, she has a long name - we just call her Piper or Pipey. I am sure you can figure out who she was named after...and it is more than 4 people. Here's my computer workspace where I spend tons of my leisure time working on homework; in forums chatting about daily life, Hey Arnold!, Life with Derek, etc.; writing fanfiction for HA!, Life with Derek, Martin Mystery, Jimmy Neutron, etc.; working on my websites (various topics) and making graphics for them; and reading Hey Arnold! and Life with Derek fanfictions: You can go to http://myspace.com/j_r_e_k to learn more about me and to http://gallery.filefront.com/destini/ (houses 53 images in my image gallery;; click on the pictures to see them in a larger size and then click again to see them in their actual size) to see more pictures of me - including pictures of my friends, relatives, pets, and computer/entertainment room. You can also go to http://betaboards.gotdns.com/teleguides for a very detailed Hey Arnold! episode guide (I am still working on it though - I have almost every episode on tape so I am trying to fix it up and make sure EVERYTHING is accurate, I have found quite a few errors in Don Del Grande's episode information - No offense to Don, but I -have- found errors). I also plan on eventually having a complete Hey Arnold! fansite and Arnold/Helga shipper site complete by the latest - 2008, but hopefully it won't really take that long. I have been working on them for two years now. I know, I'm a little slow in getting a HA! website out. I didn't even think of it back then for some reason. And when all of those others were up I wasn't even a fan and if they were still up when I was a fan, well, the only thing I found back then was Fanfiction.Net and Kim's old forum. ---- Jennerz8, 10/30/2006 4:28 AM :Wow, the images won't even appear, so...here are the direct links: Me & Piper -: http://gallery.filefront.com/destini//321088/1/ My computer desk -: http://gallery.filefront.com/destini//332710/1/ ---- SamMcQ1, 10/30/2006 9:44 AM :That's one angry-looking cat. ---- ioxmo, 11/9/2006 11:18 PM :This is where the magic happens: http://img385.imageshack.us/img385/8990/deskon1.jpg I'll get around to getting a pic of myself up some day :) ---- Cool, 11/9/2006 11:51 PM :LOL! I didn't know you knew Jack and Jim too! Nice touch. ;) ---- Lilchamor, 11/21/2006 4:05 AM :Um, hi, everyone! *waves* Cool pictures. It's nice to be able to put a face to a screename. It makes us seem like real people instead of random words on a message board. You can find my picture on facebook. Just type in my name, Lilyan Moore, and it should pop right up. I doubt my name is common, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem. :) I'm 18, and the picture is pretty recent. ---- margarita12megan12, 11/24/2006 5:49 AM : http://myspace-162.vo.llnwd.net/01374/26/12/1374122162_l.jpg it isnt one of my favorite pictures bit it's the only one that i smiled in =] that creepy thing next to me? we were at a halloween store just goofing off and my friend told me to take a picture with him. i know we are weird. im wearing all the white sox attire & pearls because i got the sox stuff for my birthday and everyone FORCED me to wear it. i like the white sox but not when it's october and abnormally hot outside. =] & yes I am short. Genes. I can't help it. xoxoxoxo-megan ^_^ ---- nickisgoindown, 12/8/2006 10:43 PM ::O i saw invader zim riding the pig!! ---- ioxmo, 12/16/2006 6:11 AM :A friend took a pic of me while I wasn't looking... and since it's not bad, I'll put it up here since I keep forgetting to take one myself :) http://img285.imageshack.us/img285/2936/mfohg4.jpg ---- Cool, 12/17/2006 4:30 PM :BA-BA-BUMMMMMMM! As lucky fate would have it, someone I work with was nice enough to let me borrow his digital camera at my work Christmas party. So finally, I have some updated pix of me and stuff. Taken Dec 10-11, 2006. Of me, my computer area, and my two cars - my 1994 Mazda Protege SE (bought July 04) and my 1990 Mazda 929S (bought September 06) - both very clean, well cared for low mileage granny cars in mint shape, I luv em. Stephen DSC00247.jpeg DSC00269.jpeg DSC00274.jpeg DSC00312.jpeg DSC00316.jpeg DSC00367.jpeg